Echos
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for ST: Beyond. Kirk centric


Missing scene, a bit AU.

Title: Echos  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: Kirk receives a birthday present 

Two days after the Enterprise crew saved the Yorktown station Captain James Kirk was exhausted. He'd spent the past forty-eight hours in debriefs, writing reports and basically reliving the one of the worst weeks of his life. There'd been a memorial for the Enterprise crew that was lost, and a celebration for the Yorktown's victory. Now at eleven at night Jim stood in a small cargo bay staring at a motorcycle. The same one found on the Franklin that had saved his life and several others on Ultimate.

Jim had been more than surprised when Scotty had given the bike to him as a belated birthday present. The engineer had snagged the bike with the last bit of strength the Franklin's transporter had and had secured it for the trip back to Yorktown. Jim was still amazed it'd survived the crash landing at Yorktown. The BX-70 now stood leaning against the wall shining in the light. Jim had spent the past half hour cleaning it. He'd arranged to have it shipped home to Iowa. After all the years the bike had spent on the Franklin Jim felt it deserved to be on terra firma once more. He'd already written his mother to warn her it was coming.

 _"Another year older than he ever got to be."_

The familiar twinge surfaced once more whenever Jim thought of his father. The bike had brought forth a lot of memories of his childhood. Even though Jim had never known his father he felt like he had. Jim's mother Wionna had told him countless stories. Plus Jim had gotten to know George's parents who had also told him who his father had been. Somewhere Jim knew his father was smiling approving of his son's actions. Jim knew George Kirk would love not only the rescuing of the motorcycle but the role it played in saving the Enterprise crew.

"I'm glad it wasn't lost on Ultimate."

Jim started slightly not having heard McCoy enter the cargo bay. He smiled at the doctor and nodded.

"I owe Scotty a few drinks for this."Jim agreed quietly as he used a small towel to wipe down the bike.

"He told me what you said about your Dad having one."Bones said as he walked forward and rested his right hand on one of the handlebars.

"Yeah I think he'd approve of what Scotty did."Jim commented as he finished cleaning and put the supplies aside.

"I assume you're sendin' it home."McCoy said after a few moments of silence. "Unless you want to beam down to the occasional random planet that has the right terrain."

"I was tempted to keep it on board Enterprise."Jim responded with a grin. "But thought it deserved to see Earth again."

"Hmm."Bones agreed.

"Did you need something, Bones?"Jim asked as he secured the motorcycle in the plastic shipping crate and closed the lid.

"Thought you'd like an update on Spock he's resting and the wound is healing as it should."McCoy reported as the two left.

"Good; was afraid he'd made it worse."Jim stated as they stepped into the turbolift. "But that could've waited until morning."

"True."Bones agreed. "Wanted to check on you...I know the memorial was hard for you."

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the wall of the turbolift.

"I know it's part of being captain."Jim stated quietly. "But I hate it. They shouldn't have died. It took me far too long to realize what was going on by then it was too late."

"She fooled a lot of people."Bones replied as they stepped out onto the residential area.

 _"Do you believe every sad story you hear?"_

Jim shook his head at the memory and glanced back at McCoy.

"I've been writing to their families."Kirk began then stopped not knowing what to say.

"Jim..."Bones started.

"It's the least I can do."Jim replied grimly. "To tell them what exceptional..."

"Agree just don't let it weigh you down."Bones interrupted then softened his voice. "What happened was a tragedy but it's part of being in Starfleet. Don't beat yourself up, Jim. You saved a hell of a lot of people including the ones on this snow globe."

After a moment the corners of Jim's mouth lifted into a smile.

"I'm going to get you one for Christmas."Jim said with a grin as they started walking once more. "Maybe put the Yorktown in it."

"Funny."Bones responded but he smiled too.

"I'll see you tomorrow."Jim commented as they reached the intersection near Jim's temporary quarters.

"Get some rest, that's an order."Bones said as he left.

Jim watched his friend for a long moment before he walked the rest of the way to his quarters. He knew Bones was right they were fortunate that so many survived. As he entered the quarters and sat down at his desk Jim thought once more of his father. The motorcycle and Jim's birthday had brought echos of the past this past week. Jim hoped his father would be proud of what him. He had spent so much time over the years trying to put together a picture of who George Kirk was. Jim's father had died a hero and he'd spent years trying to live up to that hero status. His mother had often told Jim that George had been a good and kind man. Not for the first time Jim wished he had more than other people's stories. Wished he had known his father. To get his advice on the events of the last week and so many other things...but that was not meant to be.

Jim could only continue to live his life the way he thought would make his parents proud. With a shake of his head and a sigh Jim set about to the grim task that lay ahead of him for the next several hours. Bones had been right the memorial had been a hard long day. Each name read had been almost a physical blow to Jim. He'd failed them. However writing to the families and the memorial was a way to move on; a way to honor them.

Moving on was exactly what the Enterprise crew was scheduled to do in two short weeks. The construction crew of Yorktown was working practically 24/7 to finish the new Enterprise on time. Jim knew it would be an adjustment for everyone to have a new ship. There would be so many echos of the old one of the crew lost. Still Jim knew it was also a fresh start a hard one but a new beginning. One with many possibilities that he hoped the new ship and crew would find their own way to make the years ahead a better place.

end


End file.
